How Fury broke the Jedi
by Ahrnberg
Summary: Will contain spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. You have been warned. They failed, and one of the casualties was Nicholas Joseph Fury. Then he woke up during a council meeting, in the body of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Great. Another damn war, but even bigger. With a literal Dark Lord and monks/cultists swinging laser swords. He'd kill that SOB Thanos, somehow.
1. Snap

A/N: Right, I'll keep this as short as possible.  
First off, and this applies to the rest of the fic;  
I do not own the characters or settings used in this work of fiction. Disney owns em' all. I'm just borrowing them for some harmless fun. So, let's be nice and avoid suing me? Please?

Second, I don't mind you telling me what you think about the story. In fact, please do! Both good and bad! Just keep it clean, thought out, and respectful. I'm new at writing, I know I need to get better, so tell me _how!_ Tell me what I need to work on! Tell me _why_ it sucks, and, if you do it with some respect and actually show you've thought it through? Then I'll be infinitely more motivated to actually listen!

Third: Updates will come when they come. This chapter wasn't particularly hard to write - it's taken almost directly from the movie, with some extra thoughts and such added in.  
The rest of the story will **not** be following canon too closely. I respect the canon of both Star Wars and MCU - but in the end, this will be my story, and therefore it's not going to play nice with canon in some places. I'll try and keep to it as much as possible, I will, I just know I probably won't.  
If you don't like that? Look for another story. Hopefully, you'll find one that suits your tastes better.

Now, let's get on with it!

 ***Snap***

Chapter 1

"Still no word form Stark?" asked Fury, gaze calm and steady as he drove through the city. Hill, intently reading her tablet in the seat beside him, replied,

"No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing," and, just as she finished speaking, the tablet, almost as if to mock her, chirped urgently.

"What is it?" he asked.  
"Multiple bogeys over Wakanda," she answered him, shifting her focus from the tablet in her lap to throw a quick look his way. It immediately returned, however, as the information displayed was important, and she did not want to risk missing anything.

"Same energy signature as New York?" Fury asked, his voice and posture controlled, seemingly calm. His mind, on the other hand, was quickly running through more and more scenarios, _Too many things with the potential to go wrong, and some already have._

Then she answered him,

"Ten times bigger."

It took him a second to process that, his mind going into overdrive with the new information provided. A small part of him taking note of the nearly obvious tension and worry in her voice. Turning his head slightly to get a look of his own, Fury told her, "Call Klein. We'll meet him at-"

" _Nick!_ **Nick!** " Hill warned, her voice frantic, as a car from the oncoming traffic spirals out of control towards them. Her warning gave him enough time to stop without too much trouble.

Slowly getting out of the car, careful to keep an eye on the overall situation around them, Hill went over to the other car to check the driver. He noted her efficient and cautious approach with approval. There was a reason she was counted among his most trusted.  
"They OK?" Fury asked her, confusion and concern seeping into his mind as realization slowly grew.

"There's no one here," she responded, slowly looking around her, bewildered.

 _What's that sound?_ Fury thought, turning away from Hill, hunting for the source,

 _There! What the hell is that chopper doing?!_ He watched with trepidation as the out of control helicopter spun in the air, cockpit empty, tail rotor damaged and blowing out smoke. It ended it's uncoordinated and dangerous dance through the air with a violent crash into a nearby office building, the damage done made worse by the vehicle exploding soon after.

 _Did the Avengers fail?!_ he thought, mind spinning even faster. Years of training kept him from panicking as he steadied his breathing, firmly telling Hill,

"Call control. Code red."

" _I need more inf-"_

"Nick!" Hill's voice abruptly cut off his thoughts, sounding petrified.

He quickly spun around, searching for the reaso- her body was crumbling in front of him.

"Hill?" he asked, a terrified chill racing up his spine.

 _What the fuck is going on? Did Thanos succeed?_ he thought while looking at what remained of his trusted ally drift in the wind. One he might even have considered a friend, were it not for all the betrayals and general paranoia that came with their line of work.

 _Fuck. I need to activate the contingency. I need to get to the pager._ He raced towards the car, shoving a shocked bystander standing in his way. He threw the back door open, his frantic searching honing in on her handbag. He threw it open, quickly managing to get the pager out. His mind racing, he worked the security, needing the message to be sent as quickly as possible. Just as he managed to bypass it, he noticed his left hand crumbling into ash.

"Oh no. Mother-" he started, his voice cutting out before he finished. What was left of his body, drifting slowly in the wind.

The pager dropped to the ground, its screen flashing from **Sending…** to a blue background

Despite the Thanos's victory; One Nicholas Joseph Fury did not get the opportunity to rest just yet. His time in this universe might be at an end, but his journey wasn't quite finished yet. Another universe had need of a man like him, a man who tried his best to keep the world safe, despite the odds being squarely against him. One with the ability to see the potential of others, while still acknowledging the risks they brought.

 **A long time ago in a universe far, far away….**

A/N: Right. This is kind of a sneak peek omake thingy, without actually giving away any real details. Hehehehe. Basically, it's my first draft, with everything after "-fucker!" being purely for shits and giggles. I blame the happy pills. And my walls. They keep standing there silently. I'm not sure if they just don't care or if they're planning a rebellion... No matter. I'm ready for them. They will feel the wrath of my nail clippers.  
I'm also tempted to make our dear Yoda into more of a prankster/troll than we see in the movies, but this ain't supposed to be crack. Hopefully. No, probably not.

The council stopped, the force shuddered in a way none of them had felt before. As they sought the reason for the odd feeling, the force sang it's victory, Master Windu, one of their most steadfast members, quite suddenly shouted out, " **-fucker**!" and seemed to decided that consciousness was not a preferred state at this time. Considering the pure power that poured into him, the rest of the council might even have agreed, had they not been caught in a state of shock.

All, except Yoda, that is. His shock could wait until he got his blackmail. Sometimes his deep connection to the force paid off; He always got a particular nudge right before an opportunity for embarrassing photos occurred. He patted his trusty cane, a grin in his mind.

He loved that cane. Especially the small, undetectable, holo-recorder built into the grip.

A/N2: Yeah, since I'm posting the next chapter right away I'll leave this omake thingy in. Be warned though - even the first part of this ain't lining up that much with what actually came out. Meh. Fuck it. This still amuses me.


	2. -fucker

A/N: No. No AN this time. Maybe at the end. NO, DON'T LOOK NOW! THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS! (Please tell me if there is. You guys don't need spoilers, you get to read the story, I, on the other hand, have to actually _write it,_ so any and all spoilers should be sent to me in a pm. Also, do try to include how you managed to crack the whole time travel problem. Please and thank you!)

Chapter 2

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." came the slow and methodical voice of Grandmaster Yoda.  
"I understand." knight Skywalker answered, a neutral mask on his face.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of mast-" began Master Windu, before he stopped, his body going rigid for a split second and exhaling hard. The rest of the room turned towards him and felt a great surge of power in the force move into master Windu. Before any of them even had a chance to react to this strange and unusual behavior of the force, master Windu took a deep breath. A second passed and just as Yoda opened his mouth to ask master Windu what had happened, his face and presence in the force flashed through a jumble of emotions and expression.

Yoda's mouth shut itself again in shock, a shock that he shared with everyone else in the room.

Then, as he was about to, once again, try and ascertain what had happened. and of the wellbeing of Master Windu, the man's body shifted from rigid to a more neutral, but still guarded, posture. The force once again moved, leaving the master, and it sang with victory and righteousness. Just as it was about to dissipate completely it changed into an almost unnoticeable note of pure, unadulterated glee. Indeed, it was so soft that the only one who noticed it was Grandmaster Yoda. Only his greater experience granted by a long life in service of the force making him sensitive enough. To him, it almost seemed like the force meant it that way. A soft warning that whatever came next would be the will of the force, but, perhaps, not of the council.

Master Windu, with his eyes and mind clearing, gazed upon the collected beings in the room, opened his mouth and, completely deadpan, told them;

"Mother _fucker_."

As the last of his body turned to ash in another universe, Fury's consciousness was forcefully slammed into another body.

A body eerily similar to his, except the presence of two eyes. A body already possessing a consciousness of its own.

Unlike what one might imagine, there was no great battle for dominance, no merging of the souls to create a new being. Nor did he get a meeting with whoever decided to drag him here. Instead, the original occupant of the body seemed to listen to a silent voice, somehow communicate his acceptance and then, quietly and without resistance, he just died.  
Nicholas Joseph Fury somehow felt all of it. He felt the other man's mind withdraw, he felt the acceptance but wasn't able to comprehend why. Then, whatever had pulled him here, once again acted, completing its task faster than he could follow.  
All of a sudden his mind, a mind with close to a hundred years of memories and experiences, expanded. The experiences and memories of one Jedi Master Mace Windu became his.

 **All of them.**

At the same time.

His mind wanted to break. The force didn't let it. Instead, it simply integrated the new with the old, stripping the associated emotions. Somehow, it managed to, in an instant, merge the new memories with his without overly changing his personality, for the moment.

That's when it connected him to the body properly and permanently.

His mind started to clear and his vision returned. The memories granted to him made him aware of who and where he was, as well as why.

He took a look around him, seeing the beings there for the first time despite knowing he had known them for years. His mind refused to try to even understand _that._ Instead, he let himself respond to the whole situation by opening his mouth and say:

"Mother _fucker_."

Not his finest moment, perhaps. First time in a long while that he'd actually said something without thought like that.

 _Focus._ he thought to himself, just as the rest of the occupants began to react.  
Before they even had a chance to, his mentor, his _leader_ , Grandmaster Yoda, asked,  
"Happened, Master Windu, what has? In the force, a great disturbance, we all felt. You, it was centered upon, hmm?"  
His mind spun, working as hard as it could to provide him with possible scenarios to as many answers as possible.  
To buy more time, he took a deep breath. As he exhaled slowly, his gaze, once again, went around the room, deliberately stopping at each individual, a plan forming in his head.  
His eyes finally came to the little green Grandmaster, a small part of him flinching at the thought.

"More than I can even begin to explain, Grandmaster," he began, his mind made up.

"A great deal more." he continued, moving his focus from the Grandmaster to the Knight standing in the middle of the chamber.  
"It would seem I, as well as the rest of the council, were about to make commit a grievous mistake. As you might have surmised, young Skywalker, it was decided that, despite being granted a seat at this council, you were not to receive the rank of Master. The force, in its great wisdom, decided to intervene. It granted me the knowledge and experience needed to look at this situation with clear, unbiased, eyes."

He paused and his eyebrows pulled slightly together as he raised his hands somewhat in a placating manner before he continued, "I will not go into the details as of this moment. Grandmaster Yoda will be the one to decide what will be shared, and how."

Once again, he paused, his hands back in his lap. He looked the young Skywalker in the eyes, making sure to show his understanding of the Knights frustration, talking straight to him, "Before that, the situation regarding Knight Skywalker not becoming a master needs to be addressed." The young Knight actually looked surprised at that.

"Through no fault of your own, you were pushed into this seat. A seat not normally granted to one so young, and you need to understand why; You are young and therefore lack the needed experience to hold the rank of Master. I am not stating this due to a lack of respect for your skills. Nor do I believe you are unworthy. What we sought was a compromise, one that did not disrespect you or the Chancellor. Had the decision been up to us, your admittance would most likely have happened naturally within the next decade, giving you the time to gather the needed experience and patience required of the position," he finished, looking to the Grandmaster, hoping he would continue. With what he knew of the situation they could not afford to push Anakin away. If his instincts were correct, Anakin was close to breaking. He'd seen the look lurking in the back of the young man's eyes before. He'd seen all stages of it.

His focus was brought back by Yoda's voice;  
"Hmm. Truth, in the Master's words, there is. A discussion he and I, later we'll have. Young, you are. Impatient. Without experience much grief, your strong will could cause. Hmm! Feel it, I do! A great injustice, we were about to do."

As the Grandmaster continued explaining his own, and most of the councils, reasoning to the young knight, mostly mirroring his own, he focused most of his thoughts on other matters.  
Specifically this Sith Lord and the war he had most likely begun.

Nothing else made sense. The whole thing was too damn perfect, especially with how the current Chancellor seemed to follow the same path as Hitler before, and during, the second world war. A man with a cause, uniting them against a common enemy - one that threatened their way of life. First portraying himself as a humble man doing his best to help, slowly gaining more and more power, and, before they knew it, he was an emperor in all but name.

The memories from Mace held the beginnings of a suspicion, but what really pushed it from _a_ probability to _the_ probability was his own presence here - if, indeed, it was the force. There were other possibilities, ones he'd have to look into in the future. For now, he'd act upon the assumption that it was the force. Which, in turn, made the whole situation almost to obvious. The beloved Chancellor of the republic was the biggest suspect as this Sith Lord.

Now he just needed to confirm it. And if he did - gather, or fabricate, enough proof and intelligence to level this "dark lord" and his organization with the ground, all the while working in the background to build a version of SHIELD with whatever remains he could salvage.

He also couldn't help but wonder how he'd tackle the Jedi. While they did fulfill the same role, at least in some aspects, as SHIELD, the whole organization was eerily similar to a cult. A fucking cult with laser swords and enchanted individuals raised in isolation, both physical and emotional, that is. And wasn't that a fucking nightmare and a half? Even without his added knowledge from another universe that was not a good way to handle it. Not when the literal evil version seemed to be a Jedi without emotional control. Did these Jedi not understand basic psychology? He knew the rest of this universe knew about it - they even seemed to be more advanced in their understanding, since they had a lot more species.  
He needed time. Time to think it all through - whatever happened to give him the knowledge and memories of this Mace Windu wasn't perfect. He still needed to actually process it to be able to make use of it with his own knowledge as a filter.

 _I need a motherfucking vacation. And alcohol, or whatever their equivalent here is. Ah. It's the same. Good._

He was just finished with that thought when someone calmly entered his personal space, pulling him back to the world.

"Talk, we should. Much I feel there is to discuss, hmm? Come. More private, my chambers are," the little green gobl- Master Yoda told him, turning around and leading him out of the council chambers.

A/N: Right. Like I said at the start. Any spoilers should be sent to my PM inbox.

Other than that - I'm aware it's still rough. I'm posting it mostly to see what people think, so please do review.  
Like I said in the previous chapter - updates might be slow. I'm aiming for at least a chapter every week, to begin with - length will vary til' I get into it a bit more.

Oh, and there will be no pairings for Nicky boy. Mostly because the fucker is too paranoid. Also, because he keeps fucking up my story with his own thinking. Damn it, you're a fictional character written by me - stop trying to achieve sapience on your own! If you don't watch it, mister, I'll feed you to the teaspoons. I'll just pull in someone else instead! You'll see!


End file.
